


Living With Gallavich

by BladeXoX



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy things, Gallavich, Gallavich living together, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Just something i wrote, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeXoX/pseuds/BladeXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey moved in together after being together for almost 2 years. Svetlana left Yevgeny with the two men to raise and of course the Gallaghers are going to come and go. But hey the place is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Gallavich

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this. Maybe a spur of the moment type deal? but hey if you guys like it then I will gladly continue it. If you want or maybe it will be a one shot? Who knows anyway enjoy a little Gallavich that I wrote.

“Hey! Gallagher! Where do you want the fucking bookcase to go?” Mickey asked the red head. _His_ redhead. The longtime boyfriends were finally moving in together once they scrapped up enough money for it. Granted the place was a complete shit hole but it was _their_ place. They didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them well except for a certain two year old that Svetlana left for Mickey and Ian to raise while she ran off with some dude. To be honest Mickey could care less that she was gone in fact he was glad she was gone. He was also glad that she left little Yevgeny with him and Ian even though he would never admit that out loud to anyone, well everyone except for Ian. 

 

“Put it where ever you want Mick” Ian told his boyfriend. Mickey just shrugged and with the help of Lip they put it in a corner in the living room.

 

“Why do you have a bookcase any way?” Lip asked Mickey. The brunette shrugged.

 

“How the fuck should I know?” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head.

 

“We have a bookcase because we need someplace to put things like DVDs or maybe I don't know books.” Ian said while trying to bring in some of the last of the boxes from Kevin's truck that they borrowed. With the permission of Kev only because he kept getting on Fiona's ass about the Gallaghers 'borrowing' his and V's stuff.

 

“You own books?” Lip whispered to Mickey. Mickey just looked at him like Lip was crazy he didn't know if Ian owned any books cause he sure as hell didn't though he did have a few kids books to read to Yevgeny only because the two year old always asked for him or Ian to read to him before bed.

 

“Are you two going to help or are you going to stand around?” Debbie asked lip and Mickey a box in her arms.

 

“How much shit do you have?” Lip asked Mickey.

 

“We have enough to at least furnish this place a bit” Ian answered. “Now help me unpack lazy asses” the red head added.

 

“Hey can I have this?” Carl asked holding up one of Mickey's knives.

 

“Fuck no get out of that shit” Ian scolded. Carl just shrugged and put it on the kitchen counter.

 

“Okay this is the last one” Mickey announced dropping the last of the boxes.

 

“Great so does this mean we can go home now?” Debbie asked.

 

“Yes you can go home Debs I think me and Mick can handle everything else” Ian said to his sister.

 

“Cool” she responded leaving the apartment.

 

“So you two have fun I guess” Carl said following his sister out.

 

“Thanks for your help Lip” Ian said while still trying to unpack a box.

 

“Yeah don't mention it. You two have fun now” Lip said with a chuckle and turned to leave. Mickey just gave him the finger and sat down on the couch.

 

“Hey don’t you fucking dare think that you can just sit and rest we need to at least get Yev's room for him” Ian said punching his boyfriend in the arm.

“Right now?” Mickey asked looking up.

 

“Yes now Mandy cant watch him forever” Ian responded.

 

“But she does have him now” Mickey said furrowing his eye brows.

 

“Nope. No sex till Yev's room is done.” The red head stated.

 

“Oh come on fire-crotch it's been what two weeks since we last did anything?” He asked.

 

“Yeah but we decided that we wouldn’t do anything till we were moved into this place and Yev at last need somewhere to sleep tonight so we have to get his room ready we cant just have him sleeping on the floor. Besides after we get his room together we can do things” Ian responded. Mickey just thought it over and got off the couch.

 

“Okay lets go then” Mickey agreed.

\-----

“Mickey! Ian!” Mandy called from the door way.

 

“Just a sec” She heard Ian call. 'oh fuck really now' She thought.

 

“Daddy!!! Daddy!!” Yevgeny fussed in his aunts arms.

 

“Yea you're going to see them in two seconds Yev” she cooed to her nephew she kept hold of him just in case her brother and best friend were in the middle of something she really didn't want to walk into let alone Yev see with his toddler eyes.

 

“I wanna see them now do” Yev fussed.

 

“Hey there buddy!” Ian said walking up to his best friend with his arms out.

 

“Daddy!!!” Yev said reaching out to the red head.

 

“Hey what about me?” Mickey asked fake hurt in his voice.

 

“Daddy loves you more than papa does” Ian said to Yev. The toddler just laughed and shook his head.

 

“See even Yev knows” Mickey said.

 

“Thanks for watching him Mandy” Ian said a smile on his face while putting the toddler down.

 

“Yeah no problem also if you guys were going to fuck you could have just called and said not to be here for another hour” She sassed a bit. Ian turned a light shade of pink.

 

“Shit..how much did you hear?” Mickey whispered to her.

 

“Enough to know that you guys were near finished” She shrugged. Ian just turned a darker shade of red.

 

“Well I better go” Mandy said quickly “Hey Yev come give your favorite a hug and kiss” She said kneeling down to the toddler's height. Yev just laughed and ran towards her.

 

“Bye bye aunty Mandy” Yevgeny said to her while hugging. Mandy gave the toddler a kiss on the head got up and hugged Ian bye waved to her brother and left Mickey closing the door behind her.

 

“Hey tough guy wanna go see your room?” Mickey said kneeling down to Yevgeny's height. The toddler responded with nodding his quickly. “Cool then let's go” He said picking the little one up and walking him down the hall to his room.

 

“Ready?” Ian asked the hyped up toddler.

 

“Yes!” Yev yelled while nodding his little head. At that moment Ian opened the door to a room that was filled with things for the two year old. Yev managed to squirm his way out of Mickey's grip and went straight for his toys.

 

“Do you like it?” Mickey asked the child. Yev had all of his attention to the new room and barely heard his father. “I'll take that as a yes” mickey whispered to Ian, Ian just smiled and watched his son get out his toys.

 

“Time for bed big guy” Ian said to Yev. At that moment Yev turned around.

 

“But I wanna play” Yev fussed

 

“We can play a bunch tomorrow” Ian promised. Mickey was getting Yev's pajamas out while Ian tried to coax the toddler to bed.

 

“Come on lets get changed” Mickey said picking up the tiny child.

 

“But I'm not tired!!” Yev fussed more. Yev knew he wouldn’t really win but he was trying his hardest.

 

“No it's time for bed Yev” Ian said firmly to him. The toddler crossed his arms while Mickey was trying to change him out of his out door clothes and into some pajama clothes.

 

“B-but” the toddler started. His upper lip quivering as though he was going to cry.

 

“We will play a lot tomorrow and we might even go to the park with aunt Debbie and with Liam and we will get ice cream too” Ian said to the two year old trying to hopefully get him to cooperate with his dads.

 

''Really?” Yev asked his eyes lighting up at the thought of what tomorrow might be.

 

“Yes but you have to go to bed” Mickey said agreeing to the plan.

 

“Ok!” the toddler said with a big smile on his face and let his father undress him.

 

Once they got Yev dressed and in his crib the child was already out. Ian and Mickey quietly left the toddler's room and closed the door a tiny bit leaving it open a crack that way if Yevgeny was to wake up because of something he could easily open it and find his dads room and wake the two up. Which he did almost every night.

 

“So are you going to the park tomorrow with the kid or am I?” Mickey asked the red head.

 

“Well I thought we could both take him..” Ian replied the brunette looked at him for a little while as he thought it over. “Come on Mick we barely do anything together with Yev” Ian said trying to persuade his boyfriend into going on this family outing.

 

“We still have shit to get unpacked and organized” Mickey responded.

 

“Yeah but we can't tell Yev that we aren't going to take him to the park tomorrow when we just promised him we would”

 

“Ah fuck it alright” Mickey reluctantly agreed Ian smiling a huge smile like he just won an award.

 

“Wipe that grin off your face Gallagher. You still have something that you haven't finished” Mickey said to his boyfriend in a tone that was to easy to recognize.

 

“Oh really? I do now?” Ian said with an eye brow raise. With that mickey kissed Ian hard on the mouth. Not even caring about what they were talking about anymore he just wanted Ian to be in him now rather than later. After all the last time they did anything was only two weeks ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this. Maybe a spur of the moment type deal? but hey if you guys like it then I will gladly continue it. If you want or maybe it will be a one shot? Who knows anyway enjoy a little Gallavich that I wrote.


End file.
